


{Text} Blackbird

by Phoenix_Falls, w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A text thread between JJ and Emily as they realize what they truly mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Text} Blackbird

**_[Saturday]_ **

****

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I heard your favourite song on the radio today.

  
**_Emily: {text}:_**  …I miss you

 

  
**_JJ [text]_** : did you sing along to it?

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  It’s totally stupid but I always imagine you singing with me when it comes on

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I always sing along. It makes me think of you.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  It reminds me of that night in Paris…do you remember?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  that night I tried duck confit for the first time?

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  No, I’m fucking with you. Of course I remember. I’ll be old and senile and won’t remember anything else but that night in Paris

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  You’re such a smart ass. And that duck confit tasted better the next morning anyway.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I think about that night all the time.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I think about how I never had a chance to tell you how I really felt

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  it definitely tasted better the next morning

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  But what do you mean you never got the chance? I thought we made it pretty clear that there was attraction between us. Was there more you didn’t say?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I don’t think you screaming my name at the top of your lungs counted as affirmation of feelings for me. ;)

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I just mean, I wish we had more time. For us. One night could never be long enough for everything I wanted to say to you.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  now who’s the smart ass? I think it’s you

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I wish we had more time too. We have time now. It’s not the same but tell me what you want to say. I promise I’ll only hold any information over your head for REALLY important blackmail purposes :)

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Jennifer, why did you ask me to stay?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I wasn’t ready to let you go. Is that so wrong?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  it’s not wrong. I didn’t want to go. But I also thought if you asked me to stay…

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I thought it’d mean we’d be together

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  How? You were supposed to be dead and everyone expected me to get on with life as usual

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  But you have to know it’s never been life as usual

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  But you moved on. I came back and it was all about him.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I don’t know what kind of life I could have given you…but you never gave us the chance to find out.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I guess I thought you’d wait for me.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I wanted to but everything is complicated…we have a son and I was scared

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I AM scared

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I hate that I can’t be there for you. You don’t have to be scared. I’m here for you, through anything.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  There’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you Emily…do you remember the whole thing with Askari and Hastings? When you came for me?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Jayje, how could I forget? I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I spent the entire flight trying to block out worse case scenarios. And when I found you, oh god JJ. I have never been so scared.

 

  
**_JJ [text]_** : I know, it was a dumb question. You flew over an ocean to get me of course you remember. But there’s something I didn’t tell you about when I was being tortured. I hadn’t told anyone until the night after you left and then, I only told Will…

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  When I was ready to give up, I saw you. I hallucinated you came to comfort me. In my dire straits I didn’t want to see anyone but you. When I said no more secrets, I meant that. I told Will I saw you. I told him I was in love with you. Am in love with you. We’re not together anymore, I couldn’t keep stringing Will along even though we have a son and you’re on a different continent.

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I don’t know why I’m telling you now…I just don’t want you to think that whatever you may have felt was one sided

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Jennifer, what are you saying? What do you mean you’re not together anymore?

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  This is crazy

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I mean Will and I haven’t been together since after you went back to London. I said no more lies and I meant no more lies but I’ve been lying through omission to you

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I’m not saying I expect something to happen. It’s been a long time since Paris and it’s not fair to assume you would wait around while I was busy being a coward. But I just needed you to know. I’m sorry

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  JJ, I don’t know what to say.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I mean, yes. YES! Of course I love you too! I have loved you as long as I can remember.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  This is all just so…amazing. You really left him for me?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I did. I should have after that night in Paris. God, I really should have. I think about it all the time..what I should have done differently. I didn’t know how you felt but I did. I think deep down I knew how you felt and I squandered that. Can you ever forgive me?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Of course I forgive you. That doesn’t matter now. What matters is we’re here now…together. Or well 3600 miles apart but we’re here…in love.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  What now?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I honestly don’t know. What do you want to happen?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I want to be with you. We’ve waited long enough, Jennifer. It’s time for us to be happy, together.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I can sell my flat and move back to DC, if that’s what you want?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  What about Interpol?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  What about Interpol? It’s just a job. But you? You’re home. You always have been. I need to be home, with you. With Henry.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I would love that. Henry would love that too. He always asks when he gets to skype with you next

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I love you, JJ. I’ll turn in my resignation Monday.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I’m coming home

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I love you too Em. I’ll be waiting for you

 

_**[Monday]** _

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I turned in my resignation. Clyde didn’t take it very well but when I told him why he actually smiled. He said ‘I’ve been rooting for you two all along’

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Who knew he was such a romantic? Did Garcia call you yet? I told her and she screamed so loud you probably heard it there. She insists we all go out for drinks as soon as you get back on American soil, but I have other plans for you first 

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  No, I think I heard something about a pool going on. Something about how long it’d be til I moved back after I came to find you. Guess I lost that one.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Garcia didn’t call as much yell. I’m glad she’s excited. So am I.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  …wait, what kind of plans, Agent?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  A pool huh? Well I like to think that you won really

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  The kind of plans that involve little to no clothing and Henry staying with his dad for the week. That sound okay to you?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Ms Jareau, you’re making me blush!

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Two weeks, blackbird. Just two weeks.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Oh I’m gonna make you do more than blush Prentiss. Just you wait

* * *

 

**_[Friday]_ **

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Hey Jayje? Have you heard of … sexting?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Yeah

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  What about it?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Maybe we could try it? You know, for the long nights before I get home?

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Okay, so imagine I am with you. And I am kissing you and you’re naked. Wait, not naked, you’re in that purple lingerie set you wore in Paris. And I kiss your lips and you kiss mine. Then I touch your breast. And you get happy, you know, happy?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Baby, where did you learn to sext? A fourteen year old straight boy?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I Googled it! Thank you very much! Although did you know there is an app called Tinder? And it’s not how to find firewood in the winter. Trust me.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Oh Emily; you’re fine, but you’re simple

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I was TRYING to be creative.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  We could, I dunno, naked Skype? 

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  That sounds *much* better

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I think we can manage that. Just as long as Henry doesn’t interrupt this time.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  JJ, are we really going to do this?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  That’s why doors have locks on them now lol

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Yeah, we’re really going to do this. I want this so badly…are you having second thoughts?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  No, of course not. I want this just as badly.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  It doesn’t feel like we’re rushing into this?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Rushing? You can’t be serious. Aren’t you tired of dancing around what we could have? If Paris is any indication, there’s no such thing as too fast as far as I’m concerned

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  You’re right (like always). You’re all I’ve wanted for years. I just feel like this is too good to be true.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Maybe it’s time for you to just accept that good things can happen to you with no strings attached

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  And there aren’t any strings, Emily. Not unless you count the fact that I have Henry but you know about him already

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  WAIT! YOU HAVE A SON!?

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Deal’s off.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Ha ha smart ass. You wouldn’t break Henry’s heart like that. Between the two of us, everyone is really sick of hearing about how you’re coming home

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Oh jeez, they’re already tired of me? Guess I’m staying in gloomy old London!

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Sorry love, see you on holidays and long weekends.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I’ll get on a plane and drag you back here myself, don’t test me

 

  
****** **

* * *

****  


**_[Saturday]_ **

****

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Oh, I like it when you act authoritative. Gets me all hot and bothered. ; )

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Don’t I know it. You can be quite the submissive Emily, I was a bit surprised to be honest

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Oh, you were very persuasive…Mistress 

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  That’s my girl 

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Dammit Jayje! I’m at work! And you’re making me want you.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Who’s problem is that? Not mine. It’s not my fault there’s a time difference and you’re at work while I’m at home with nothing better to do than torture you  

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_** So not fair! I wish you were torturing me. It’d be far more enjoyable than these case files on my desk.

Emily {text}: So what are you doing all alone at home?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_** You could always leave the case files on the desk, I’m sure they won’t dig into my back too much 

  
**_JJ [text]:_** In an effort to defluster you, I’ll tell you that I’m just laying on the couch watching bad horror movies and missing you

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Jennifer Jareau! I would never! Probably….maybe…quite possibly…definitely fuck you on my desk.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I miss you too. Only 10 more days!

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Also watching bad horror movies was always OUR thing. 

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Ten more days, I can’t wait to see you

  
**_JJ [text]:_** We can watch all the bad horror movies you want once you get here

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I have some things to do before we watch movies.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  First and foremost, YOU

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I like the sound of that. You sure know how to keep a girl happy

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_** I’m finally getting off work. Working on Saturday is terrible. It should be illegal. If I decide to come back to the BAU I’m making it part of my contract that I don’t work Saturdays!

Emily: {text}: You think Cruz will go for that?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Fat chance, Prentiss. None of us like working Saturdays, Cruz more than anyone. I think that’s why he makes us do it

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  What are your after work plans tonight?

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Well, I want to go home, open a bottle of wine, sink into the tub and relax.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Which would all be better if I had a sexy woman to do it with.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  If you’re lucky I may Skype you from the tub. ;)

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I should be so lucky. Text me when you get home so I know you made it okay

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I made it home safe, Mom.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Now I believe I was promised some naked Skyping tonight?

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Do you still have that violet lingerie set….

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I do; I remembered how much you liked it and I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it. I’ll skype you in ten

   

* * *

_**[Sunday]** _

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Last night was amazing. You’re so beautiful. Thanks for the strip tease 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Does Henry have soccer today?

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Any time hot stuff 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  He’s got a game today at three, I’ll videotape it for you if you want

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I’d love you to! I can’t wait to see him play when I get home.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  When I get home…still seems surreal.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  He’ll be so excited to see you cheering in the stands

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  It does seem surreal, doesn’t it? It’s long overdue. Your home is here. With me. I should have never let you leave

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I should have never gone. But I wasn’t strong enough to stay. All I ever wanted was to see you happy.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  You seemed happy with Will and I knew I could never be that person, so I left.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  But now? I just hope I don’t disappoint you…

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  You can be that person. You are that person. You won’t disappoint me and I’ll do my best not to disappoint you

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Well we’ll find out soon enough. Only one more week of waiting. :D

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Sergio is having a blast hiding in all the boxes around the apartment. He’ll be excited to have Henry around to play with him.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  and we’ll be waiting for you love. We’ll be waiting for you as long as it takes

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I think we’ve waited long enough. What if I catch the red eye tonight?

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I can have a service ship my things next week. Tell Clyde I’m using the rest of my vacation time…come tonight. No more waiting.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  Would you say I’m crazy?

 

  
**_JJ [text}:_**  I wouldn’t say you were crazy. I love you, I want to be with you as soon as possible. If that means tonight then that means tonight

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I love you too… Unfortunately, I just checked and the next flight to DC doesn’t leave until tomorrow.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  That being said, I just booked a ticket!

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Tomorrow is better than a week from now! I’m so excited!

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I land at 8:30 PM, DC time.

  
**_Emily {text}:_** Do I even have to ask if you’ll pick me up? ;)

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I’ll be at the airport at seven

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I can’t wait to see you. To hold you, to kiss you, to tell you how much I love you.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I can’t wait to go to sleep, wrapped around you.

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I’m so excited. This has been a long time coming

* * *

**_[Monday]_ **

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I’m in the cab on the way to the airport! I cannot believe I’m doing this.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I love you so much, Jay.

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I have something important to ask you when I land… 

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I love you too Em. I’m so happy we’ll finally be together. I’ll see you at the airport and you can ask me whatever you want

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  Did you make it to the airport okay? I haven’t heard from you and your flight leaves in half an hour

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I’m at the airport! Your flight is delayed twenty minutes but I’ll be waiting by baggage claim

 

**_Unknown Number {Voice Mail}:_ **

 

_“Jennifer, this is Clyde Easter. Yours is the last number Emily called and I know she was due back today…listen, JJ, I’m so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this but there’s been an accident. JJ, Emily didn’t make it. She’s gone. Look, I know you’ll have questions, call me back on this number. God, I’m so sorry. She was such a good friend to me and I know how much she loved you. Call me.”_

 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  This week has been really hard. For a couple seconds when I wake up it’s not real and you’re still coming home. I feel like I’ll never stop crying. Clyde sent the ring over that was in your bag. I hope you don’t mind that I wear it now. I would have said yes. I love you and I miss you so much. Your funeral is tomorrow and I don’t know if I’m ready. Is this my fault? Because I wanted you to come home? If I never said anything you’d still be here. We’ll always have Paris

 

  
**_Verizon Wireless {text}:_**   _Could not send SMS. This number is no longer in service._  


 

  
**_JJ [text]:_**  I can’t believe it’s already been three months. Henry is sleeping through the night again. I wish I could say the same for me. The team is starting to get worried about me. I keep telling them there’s nothing to worry about, but the truth is is I’m worried about me too. I think I died with you in that car. I love you I love you I love you I miss you

 

  
**_Emily {text}:_**  I’m really sorry…but I think you have the wrong number.

 

// **End.**  



End file.
